


different ways to say i love you

by PumpkinDoodles



Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I really needed fluff today, I was in a mood, Mutual Pining, in vignette form, so this is just straight up brain candy, there's not even plot, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/pseuds/PumpkinDoodles
Summary: how many ways can you say it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I own nothing!

** _‘i bought two.’_ **

"Jane Foster."

“Brock Rumlow,” he said, shaking the scientist’s hand. She was shorter than he’d imagined, given that he knew she’d slapped Loki. They both were. Tiny brunettes standing amidst stacks of boxes in the lab. Foster had a checklist and was marking off which of her things had arrived.

“And this is my assistant,” she said. “Darcy Lewis.” The woman next her gave him a wide, charming smile. She was gorgeous. 

“Nice to meet you,” he said, feeling about ten percent dumber than he’d been a second before she smiled. He held onto her hand for a moment longer than was strictly polite.

“Would you like one?” the assistant offered, proffering a box full of donuts from the table behind her. He looked in it and shook his head.

“No, I wouldn’t want to take your unpacking snacks,” he said, reluctant to admit that he was a strict dieter. 

“Oh, no. It’s okay. I bought two of these,” she told him.

“Darcy always makes sure we have snacks,” Foster said.

“It’s eighty-five percent of my job,” she said, shrugging and giving him another of those warm smiles. Very carefully, he took out the donut that looked the least calorically dense.

“Thank you,” he said, smiling.

***

** _‘want to come with?’_ **

“I really appreciate you doing this,” Darcy said to him. Brock was kneeling on the floor in front of her kitchen sink. She’d confided at work that it was leaking.

“Not a problem,” he said, turning the wrench. “Easy fix. Take me a few minutes--see, here’s your problem.” He’d taken the sink apart. “These units age and then you get decay inside, the caulking crumbles.” He glanced up. She was making a horrified face at the debris and gunk inside the sink pipe.

“That’s disgusting,” she said. “What the fuck is that stuff?” He laughed.

“My pops was a plumber, he always used to tell people they didn’t want to know,” he said. He wiped up the space under the sink with a towel she’d brought him and put the old piece in a trash bag.

“No kidding,” Darcy said. Her grossed out expression was cute, he thought.

“But this new piece is fine, see?” He showed her the clean inside of the replacement part. She nodded and he tucked his head under the sink again. “Here we go, have the new one together in a sec,” he said, turning the wrench easily. A few moments later, he shifted out again and looked up at her. “All done,” he said, smiling.

“Thank you,” she said, voice relieved. “I think I might need a drink from the--the--whatever that was.” She shuddered.

“Yeah,” he said. “The stuff we’re not talking about.”

“Want to come with?” she said, smiling again. “There’s a restaurant that stays open late a block or two away.”

“Sure,” he said. “Lemme just wash up.” He gestured.

“Not gonna argue,” she said, holding up her hands in mock-surrender.

** _***_ **

** _‘i thought of you when i saw this.’_ **

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and covertly slid it out under the conference table. Agent Rodriguez was talking about a new reports format. “What are you grinning about, mate?” Rollins said quietly.

“Nothing,” Rumlow said. On his screen was a photo of a sculpture made of combat knives. Darcy and Jane were at a conference in France. Darcy had been texting him funny photos. This one was captioned:  _ I thought of you when I saw this. _

“Nothing. Sure. Too right,” Rollins said sarcastically. Behind them, Maria Hill cleared her throat. “Sorry,” Rollins said.

“What are the Science Ladies doing?” she deadpanned.

“Art museums,” Rumlow said. “Did you know the Centre Pompidou has a big video screen of some guy’s naked, hairy ass?”

“Wonderful,” Maria said. 

“That remind her of you too, mate?” Rollins cracked quietly.

“My ass is much better, Kangaroo Jack,” he said.

“Not that she’s seen it,” Hill whispered. “I heard a rumor somebody’s too chicken to actually ask her out.” Across the table, Steve grinned, nodded, and mouthed the word _yes._

“Rodriguez is talking,” Rumlow said in a scolding, but low voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tumblr post https://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/post/187934973571/rpmemesstash-different-ways-to-say-i-love


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing!

** _‘i like your smile.’_ **

“Morale building exercises, huh?” Brock said to Darcy. They were doing a workplace morale thing. She’d ended up as his partner. He suspected Rollins. The suspicion was furthered when Rollins walked over with their prompt.

“You got the last one, mate,” he said. “Sorry.” He grinned and handed him a folded square of paper.

“Oh, we can make this fun,” Darcy said.

“How?” Jack asked.

“You just add the words naked or in bed to any response,” Darcy said, winking at him. Brock laughed. He opened their prompt.

“What’s it say?” Jack asked, smirking even more widely. The asshole knew.

“Compliment your teammate,” Brock said.

“In bed?” Jack drawled.

“Oh, that’s easy,” Darcy said at the same time.

“Shut--really?” Brock said. She was smiling at him. He felt himself smile back.

“I like your smile,” she said. Then she grinned more wickedly. “In bed.”

“Thank you--” Brock said.

“Naked?” Jack said brightly.

“Get the fuck outta here,” Brock said, giving him a shove on the arm. Darcy laughed. “You have a great laugh,” Brock told her, shifting back on his heels a little. 

“See?” she said. “Easy peasy.”

“I meant it, though,” he told her. “You do.”

“Thanks,” she said.

“Whether you’re naked or not--”

“Someone’s getting into the spirit of this,” Steve said, squeezing Rumlow’s shoulder as he walked by.

** _***_ **

** _‘i’ll make you something, yeah? your favorite dish, just for you.’_ **

“Come on,” Darcy said. “You cannot just _ not _celebrate a birthday, Brock Rumlow. It’s a hate crime against yourself to not have cake when you have a built in, socially acceptable reason. “ She stared at him across the lunch table in SHIELD’s cafeteria. Brock sighed.

“I don’t do birthdays, I’m old,” he said, giving her a smirk.

“At least let us do something,” Darcy said. “I’ll make you something, your favorite dish? Just for you.”

“That’s okay,” Brock said.

“Jack, help! Doesn’t he deserve something for his birthday?” she said.

“He won’t even tell me when it is, love,” Jack said. “Six years of working together, no bloody idea what day it actually is.” Steve and several of the other STRIKE Alpha agents nodded.

“Hmmph,” Darcy said, frowning. Her expression shifted. “I’m going to find out. I’ll find out what your favorite dish is, too, Commander.”

“Sure,” Brock said dryly. He tried not to enjoy it so much when she used his job title with that naughty, playful look in her blue eyes.

***

** _‘you like this, don’t you? i remember you saying that.’_ **

  
“Voila, penne alla vodka,” Darcy announced. “With steak.” She sat the bag of food containers on his desk. “You like this, don’t you? I remember you saying that.” 

“Are we still on this?” Brock said wryly. “You trying to figure out my favorite foods?”

“I’m having fun. Are you having fun?” she said, sitting on the edge of his desk and tousling his hair. “Or would you have fun with another dish?” She raised an eyebrow. It was suggestively done, he thought, feeling a warm rush low in his abdomen.

“Don’t tempt me, Lewis,” he said.

“Brownies? Chocolate lava cake?” she offered. He grinned.

“No. Not the dish I was thinking about.”

“Are you flirting with me?” she teased.

“Possibly,” he said. “You interested in splitting this steak, sweetheart?”

“Uh-huh. Actually, I’ll take your pasta and give you the steak, babe.”

“That right?” he said. “Sounds like a date.”

“Finally!” she said, booping his nose and laughing. He grinned back. They were eating when Rollins walked by the door. “Hi, Jack,” she called. “Guess who’s on a date?”

“Did he finally ask?” he said. “Because I just gave up and left the betting pool last bloody week!”

“I know, asshole,” Rumlow told him.

“Bad,” Darcy scolded. “Mean to Jack.” Brock snickered.

“Eating at your desk isn’t a fucking date, either!” Jack called as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing!

** _‘stay there. i’m coming there to get you.’_ **

“No, no, don’t leave work, babe. I’ve called Jane,” Darcy said. “I’m sitting in the car. The AC works fine, it’s just a flat tire. And I can always go in somewhere.”

“Stay there, I’m coming to get you,” Brock said. “I’ve got the street address already. You got your mace and taser?”

“I’m across the street from a Jamba Juice and a yoga place,” she said. “It’s three in the afternoon!”

“You can’t be too safe, sweetheart,” he said firmly.

“All right, I’ll bring Tammy Taser if I get a strawberry smoothie or decide to work on my chakras.” Darcy’s voice was light.

“Don’t you sarcasm me, woman,” he said.

** _***_ **

** _‘can i touch you?’ _ **

They were making out on her couch when he asked. “Can I touch you?” He’d paused, hand at her waist. Darcy grinned at him. Her mouth was swollen and shiny. 

“Mmmm-hmm,” she said, nodding. “Yes. So much.” She leaned against his neck and sucked in a breath as his hand moved beneath her waistband. She rocked against his hand, seeking friction. He cupped the back of her head with his other hand. His thumb pressed into her neck.

“Don’t wiggle,” he teased. “Stay still.”

“You’re going to kill me,” she said, voice heated.

_******* _

** _‘i drew up a bath for you.’_ **

“I figured you were tired,” he said. “So, I came over to fix this bookshelf for you.” She’d been struggling to put it together while he was away.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Darcy said, leaning over to kiss him. “Those directions are insane.”

“And I drew up a bath for you,” he said, watching for the way her eyes lit up whenever he did things for her. She looked at him meltingly.

“You’re the greatest boyfriend,” she said.

“Thank you, baby,” he said. She brushed his hair back, then walked towards the bathroom. She’d gone partially down the hall when she called back to him.

“I’m totally going to fuck your brains out tonight!”

“I know,” he called back. 

  
_ ******* _

** _‘you need rest.’_ **

“Brock,” she told him, “you need rest.” She rubbed his arm gently. “You’ve got bruises and cracked ribs--”

“Ribs have healed,” he said, feeling stubborn. “I can work, all right? At least let me have my laptop for paperwork and shit. Where is it? You hid it from me,” he said, pointing at her. He wagged his finger.

“Yes, I did. Because your job was to stay in my bed and sleep, dammit.” She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. It was adorable. Also, it drew attention to the way her shirt clung to her breasts. That gave him ideas.

“I gotta sleep?” he said wryly. “I like doing other things in your bed.”

“Don’t you even,” she scolded. “No--!” She shrieked when he tugged her down into his arms. 

“At least let me kiss you as part of my recovery, huh?” he said. “Affection is healthy.” He pressed his mouth against her jawline. He grinned when she made a half-frustrated, half-affectionate sound. “I’m sure I saw that someplace. _ 60 Minutes _ or some shit. Promotes healing,” he said, voice purposefully innocent.

“You idiot,” she said warmly. “God, you make me crazy.”

  
_ ******* _

** _‘you ought to be asleep.’_ **

“Still awake?” she asked him, wiggling in the dark. He felt her leg brush against his under the sheets.

“Yeah,” he said. “You ought to be asleep, though.”

“Pffht, don’t scold me,” she said. “I’m nocturnal, okay? My ancestors were vampires.”

“Who says I was scolding you? I think I’m losing my touch, is all. You used to sleep like the dead when I spent the night,” he teased. “Practically conked out underneath me as soon as we were done fucking.”

“Shut up,” she said. He could see her grin when he lifted his head to look at her. She was resting her cheek against his bicep. Then she sighed.

“What?”

“I’m nervous. I have a question I want to ask you,” she said quietly.

“Yeah?” he said. “So tell me.”

“How would you feel about moving in with me?” she whispered. “It’s okay to say no--”

“I’m not going to say no,” he said. 

“Really?” 

“You should know what you’re getting into, though: I have a mini-fridge full of steak in my kitchen, my clothes have gunpowder and Chitauri goop on ‘em a helluva a lot, and I was not raised by vampires--” Her hand reached up suddenly and went over his mouth.

“Shush,” she said, sounding delighted. “I’m so happy.”


End file.
